This invention relates generally to an exercising and training aid for swimmers. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved device for maintaining a swimmer substantially in place within the water while allowing the freedom of movement necessary for executing normal swimming strokes.
A common difficulty encountered by swimmers trying to develop endurance, speed and swimming rhythm, is that many swimming areas are inadequate for proper training and exercise. Small home swimming pools of a length less than 25 feet are difficult to practice in because the restricted size of such pools requires the swimmer to turn and change direction too often. Larger public pools are usually crowded, thereby presenting the drawback that the swimmer in training must worry about hitting other swimmers rather than being able to fully concentrate upon the improvement of stroke mechanics, swimming speed, etc. The use of natural bodies of water as training areas is also less than ideal because current flow introduces a drifting effect whereby the swimmer is carried downstream. In short, in order for a swimmer to properly train and exercise while avoiding the above-mentioned drawbacks, a relatively large, dedicated swimming/training area is necessary. Unfortunately, most homeowners lack either the yard space or the financial resources necessary to accommodate such a large pool.
In order to enable a swimmer to get a vigorous workout in a pool which is otherwise inadequate for training exercises, devices have been invented for in-place swimming, whereby the swimmer is restrained to remain relatively stationary within the water while swimming. In-place swimming apparatus for use in existing pools are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,155; 4,109,905; 4,524,711 and 4,577,859. Many such in-place swimming devices are less than ideal because they either hinder the use of normal swimming strokes, do not adequately provide for the swimmer's comfort, are mechanically complicated, or are not portable.
Generally, prior in-place swimming devices commonly utilize a ring-like harness attached around the swimmer's waist or mid-section to hold the swimmer in place. However, the use of a waist or mid-section harness to restrain the swimmer often disadvantageously affects the swimmer's posture in the water or interferes with the normal breathing movements of the swimmer's diaphragm. Moreover, if the swimmer attempts a strength workout by straining against the harness to add the resistance of the harness to the resistance of the water, thereby presenting a greater force challenging the swimmer's muscles, prior waist or mid-section harnesses will often cut uncomfortably into the swimmer's midriff.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved device for in-place swimming which maintains the swimmer in a substantially stationary position within the water without hindering the normal breathing and stroking movements of the swimmer. Additionally, an improved in-place swimming device is needed which does not attach around the swimmer's mid-section and that is relatively inexpensive, easy to use and highly portable. Finally, an improved in-place swimming device is needed which comfortably enables a training swimmer to get a heightened workout by straining against the resistance of restraint means as well as against the resistance offered by the water. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.